Kissed Her
by Sassy Smirk
Summary: One Shot 'I had kissed her. I had kissed her again. I had kissed her once more. I was caught by a friend.'


A/N: This is my first one shot. You don't have to like it, and you don't have to review. I'd appreciate it if you did though.

Also, this story starts at a young age, but all boys like Draco think that way at that age… Let's face it people. A lot of it will also be physical because that's what brings them together.

Sassy Smirk, shut up. It's only a one shot! Don't give it away!

Fine.

This will all be done in Draco's POV.

**_Title: Kissed Her_**

-

_I had kissed her._

_I had kissed her again._

_I had kissed her once more._

_I was caught by a friend._

It started in fourth year.

No one knew. I was in the library and no one was there, but her. Father had once again been yelling and beating me for getting lower marks than the mudblood. I was so furious.

So I wasn't perfect. That was more than I could say for him.

Unfortunately for her, I wasn't mad at my father. I was mad at her.

_She_ had to get such high marks so easily.

_She_ had to be little miss perfect.

And, to top it all off, _she_ had to be a mudblood.

I sat in the darkest corner of the library as I watched her read her book from about eight meters away. She didn't notice me, but I noticed her.

I watched as her wavy hair flowed down her shoulders. I watched her chocolate brown eyes glimmered with interest as they scanned over the words of the book. I watched her nose twitch every once in a while when she came across something interesting. I watched her delicate hands as they grasped the book. I watched as her skin glowed, even in the dim light. I watched her long, creamy legs cross and cause her skirt to rise higher. I watched her unique essence as it sat there.

She was only fourteen, but she was a lady all in all.

She was beautiful, and her existence made me mad.

At first I wanted to beat her, make her feel what she made my father make me feel. Now I wanted to touch her, taste her, feel her.

I slowly made my way up to her unnoticed and stood in front of her. She was confused when she saw a shadow lingering upon her book, and looked up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked rudely. I expected nothing less.

"You," I replied simply. She looked at me with complete and utter shock as I stared at her. We were enemies.

"Bugger off, Mal-" she was interrupted by my lips smashing down on hers. I put my hands on her upper arms, holding her firmly, and brought her into a standing position.

She struggled and made sad attempts to escape my grasp, but failed horribly. I kissed her harder, transforming all my anger into passion as my tongue forced entrance into her mouth. The moment my tongue met with hers, she stopped resisting and let herself respond.

I was sent into a mind blowing kiss as our tongues fought each other and her arms slid around my neck.

I liked her touch.

I liked her taste.

She didn't feel or taste dirty. She was a normal person. Her different blood was harmless to the fact that I wanted her. Her being friends with scar head was harmless. Her being in Gryffindor was harmless. All these delicate facts in life were harmless.

The kiss had gone on for quite a while and our need for air over took it. Our mouths separated for a moment to catch our breathes.

"Malfoy…" she breathed beside me.

"Yeah?…" I breathed back.

I looked into her eyes and they looked so different that before. It was like everything seemed so much more refreshing. She did that.

But she could never do it again.

"… This never happened…" I whispered as I continued to look into her eyes. They saddened as I let one of my fingers slide down her hair. I walked out of the library and we went back to our normal lives.

_I had kissed her._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was sixth year and everything seemed so busy. My mother had gotten ill, my father had returned to using the crucio curses on me, and Potter was still bundled up in his fame. Oh, did I mention I was also expected to become a Death Eater? How splendid.

I was walking through the dungeons, trying to clear my head. I felt so heated and angry. I wished that all my troubles could fade away, but they couldn't. Or could they?

I heard a noise and I quickly pressed my back against the wall and looked around the corner. No one was there, so I continued walking until I heard the voices again. I peeked into the class room beside me and there she was. She was reading a potions book, sitting at one of the desks and humming.

I walked in, once again, unnoticed. It was as if this girl was oblivious to everything that went on around her. She had grown into so much more than before. She was taller and her facial features were like an angels. Her cloak was off and I could see the body that she tried so hard to hide throughout classes. She was wearing only a thin white dress shirt and her school skirt.

I let my face slide beside hers and I nibbled her ear slightly. She jumped and turned around.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" she spat.

"I need you again," I told her with all seriousness as she seemed to understand.

"No, we can never do that again…" she trailed off.

"We need to… Don't worry… You won't mind," I whispered softly to her as I walked around and blocked the separation between the desk and the chair. She looked up at me with worried eyes.

I forced her to stand up and then I put on hand under her knees and one to support her back as I carried her to the teachers desk.

"Malfoy! Don't touch me!" she hissed.

"Oh, I think you want me to touch you, Granger…" I whispered huskily into her ear. Her eye lids fluttered.

I once again started to kiss her roughly as I immediately slipped my tongue into her mouth. She tasted like something undescribable, but I like it.

_I had kissed her again._

I let my hand slide under her loose skirt and rubbed up and down her thighs.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked rudely.

"Don't worry," I said gently yet forcefully.

We went back to our passionate kiss as she laid a hand on my chest. It sent shivers down my body and I needed more. I started to drift away from our kiss and let my lips play along her collarbone. I started to unbutton her shirt quickly as I moved down. I took her shirt off and came face to face with a white bra. How innocent. I reached behind her and unhooked it.

"Draco!" she squeaked, "You can't see them!"

Oh, nervous are we? I guess no one else had ever seen this much of her before. I was the special one.

"I don't just want to see them, I want to taste them," I told her through the kisses. She gasped as I went and licked near the edge of her bra line. I slipped the straps off her shoulders and let the bra fall.

Her breasts were perfectly round and the perfect sized. I didn't wait one minute before engulfing one of her nipples into my warm mouth. She moaned as the sensation grasped her and she let her head go back. I had never seen her like this before. She was so different.

She let her hands slip into my hair and seize my light hair.

At that time, I had heard footsteps from outside and quickly separated from her, throwing her clothes at her. Once again, everything seemed more refreshing. I took her hand and led her into the large walk-in closet that consisted of many cleaning supplies before she had any time to put her shirt on.

"Mal-"

"Shhh…" I hushed her as I peaked through the tiny crack that separated the two large doors of the closet. I watched as Snape walked over to his desk which was far across the room. He sat down and started working on some papers.

We could whisper, but it had to be silent.

"What are we going to do?" she asked with concern.

"I don't know… But we can't leave now." I answered her. It was the first time we had ever spoken to each other in a civil way.

I watched as the small amount of light that was given through the crack danced along her features. Suddenly, Snape dropped his ink bottle and a loud sound was heard.

Granger had jumped. Oh no! He couldn't hear her fall!

My quick reflexes came in handy as I caught her by the waist, using my strength to keep her loud school shoes from touching the ground.

She looked at me wide eyed as I looked back at her with the same expression. She wasn't heavy, but no 16 year old was light.

I ran my hands down so that they were holding her from her ass. Hey, it made it easier…

She glared at me before sliding her legs around my waist for support. I liked this position very much.

…

It had past about half an hour, and Snape was still sitting there. We had taken her clunky shoes off ,and I had now slid down against the wall and was sitting, Granger sitting on me. I had comfortably joined my hands behind her on her lower back as we waited patiently.

I could see her getting tired and I knew that she wanted to sleep, but she was in no position to do so.

She slowly and nervously laid her head on my shoulder, hoping I wouldn't mind. I didn't. In fact, I enjoyed her soft breath on my shoulder. I soon felt her drift off into a light sleep as I looked down at her. Her shirt was on the floor and I was now looking at her breasts with deep desire.

With caution, I slowly lifted my hand and felt her right breast through the material. I carefully unhooked her bra and let the straps fall down her arms. I started to massage her breasts as something to do. Suddenly, she started to speak, still in her sleeping state.

"Oh Draco…" she whispered. Was she talking in her sleep? I wondered what she was dreaming about…

"Yes, Hermione?" I breathed in her ear with amusement.

She didn't answer, but moaned as she slid her hand down and grabbed my member through my pants. Holy fuck! I didn't know she thought about these things…

I couldn't help but groan softly as she started to pump me right then and there. I decided that it was in my best interest to see how far I could go with her sleeping figure. I slid my hands down and started to take off her skirt and panties without the slightest protest from her.

I ran my fingers down her stomach to her hairs that guarded her pussy.

"Touch me, Draco…" she moaned. I didn't think I could ever get so turned on. I slipped a finger into her and then another. With this, the sleeping figure awoke.

"Dra-!" she started but was silenced by a forceful kiss that I planted on her lips. We started kissing furiously. When I thought we were deep into the kiss, I slipped another finger into her and started twisting them around. She moaned into my mouth and sent shivers through me, causing the hair at the back of my neck to stand. She roughly tugged my black shirt off of me and slid a hand down my chest.

I started pumping my fingers in and out of her, gaining speed as she thrusted against them. I then took my fingers out of her, despite the look of pure lust she had in her eyes, but I wasn't stopping there. I softly laid her down.

I brought my head down to her sweet pussy and ravaged it with my mouth and tongue. I heard her attempt to stifle her moans of ecstasy as I sent the sensation through her. I soon felt her hands grab my head and bring me more into her as she wrapped her legs tightly around my head. I let my tongue explore her as my hands held a firm grasp on her ass.

I then felt her legs detach themselves from my head and her hands slip out of my hair. I looked up to her and saw something undistinguishable in her eyes. I sat up and backed myself up against the wall, not knowing what she was about to do. I watched her as she crawled over to me like an alley cat. She went between my spread legs and looked down at my hard member. She unzipped my jeans and tugged on the belt until they were both off. She dipped her head down and pulled my long dick out from my dark green boxers. She didn't take a second longer before she bent her head down and licked the tip of my hard dick. I growled at the teasing sensation and looked at her with lust.

She then let my whole dick slide into her warm, wet mouth and started going in and out. I was breathing heavily and groaning. I didn't know she could do this. I didn't know she could do this to me.

I finally came into her mouth, and I watched as the liquid dripped out of her precious lips. She then brang herself back up. She smiled up at me and laid her head down on my chest, and I let her. I let her breath on my chest and send the last of the shivers down my spine. I looked over what we had done. It was hot, heated and forbidden in the Malfoy world. She was forbidden in the Malfoy world.

Once we had caught our breath, I looked into the creak. We had totally forgotten about Snape.

But he wasn't there.

So we had just had just been trapped in a closet for longer than we needed to. In fact, we probably wouldn't have done this is we had just left when Snape had, but I was glad we didn't.

I looked down at the girls warm eyes and helped her up. We both put on our wrinkly clothes and exited the class room together. We walked in the dungeons in silence until she turned to me.

"Draco…" she started. First name, eh? I kind of liked it when she said my name, but I never admitted it.

"Look, this doesn't mean anything. I know you want it to, but it can't, and I think we both know that. I-I…" I paused and took a breath, "I'm sorry."

She looked at me with hurt, but astonished eyes. No, Draco! Don't look into the eyes!

"Ok…" she said like a puppy dog who would obey anything. I always thought Granger would yell at me or slap me, but she didn't. She just looked at me, searching for something. I knew exactly what she was looking for. How could I not...

She was looking for a trace of caring; A trace of some sort of love. She wanted me to take it all back and love her after I had seen her, touched her, tasted her. She wanted me to want her like she wanted me. I don't know how I knew this, but her eyes said it all. I felt like my mind was being searched as she stared up at me. I blinked in attempt to remove that feeling.

She continued. "So I guess we're back to you being mean to me… And I taking it."

I don't know why, but I felt like a dagger just surged through my stomach, and left a hole. That's exactly what I did. I insulted her constantly and she took it. Not only did she take it, but she let me use her when I was feeling down and then act like nothing happened. Why was she doing this for me? I had no clue, but my mind was having a huge battle.

"Well… yeah." I replied simply.

"Oh… Well can I ask you one last thing?" she asked.

"Sure." As if I could deprive her of anything else.

I didn't get a question, but a tight hug. I stared down in shock at this girl. After all that, she was hugging me. I slowly let my arms wrap around her and let my forehead sit on her head.

It was completely out of my character.

It was completely out of her character.

Then again, since when were we characters in this game called love…

We stood there for a while in the dark, just holding each other one last time.

She was the one to break it. She didn't say goodbye. She just left.

I didn't bother calling her name.

I didn't need to know the question.

The question was one I had to ask myself.

_What have I done?..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After that night, my dreams had been randomly haunted by her.

I would see her in the halls, and she never had that same glint in her eyes.

The one that said she was okay; Happy.

I hated it, and, although I forced myself to be mean to her, I wanted her to smile one more time.

…

Now you're all probably wondering when I saw her again. Well I'll tell you…

…

It was seventh year and I had had a normal year so far. I hadn't become a death eater yet, my mother was well, and my father wasn't paying much attention to me at the moment. Life was okay.

The valentines dance had just ended and I sent my date off instead of bedding her like I usually did. I didn't feel like it today.

I decided to go up to the astronomy tower to gaze at the stars. I didn't expect to find anyone there…

But I did.

There, in a dark corner, was her. She was holding her knees tightly to her as she laid her head in them. The wind blew through the windows, causing her dress and hair to wave around vigorously. She didn't notice me, not that that surprised me.

I watched her and listened to her. She was sobbing loudly, and I could see that her arms were wet from tears. The moonlight barely skimmed across her as she hid in the shadows.

I walked over to her and knelt down, but, before I could bend so low, she jumped up.

"W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Well, at first I came to watch the stars…" I trailed off.

"Just… Just leave. You shouldn't see me like this…" she trailed off as well.

And why not? Why couldn't I see her like this? What did she have to hide? Now that she was up, I took a moment to study her.

Her dress was white with gold lacing. It was strapless and had a corset, like a medieval dress. The corset was laced and detailed with gold, and, below it, the dress went plainly to the floor in different folds, blessing the ground with its trailing presence. She wore too thick gold bracelets on each hand and one gold heart-shaped locket that hung on her necklace. I looked over in the corner where her golden coloured sandals lay.

I stared as her shoes, not noticing my surroundings. I turned back to see Hermione half way out the window. I ran to catch her, but it was too late. She had jumped. I stared in horror at the empty window. My face went pale as thoughts passed through my mind.

Over the course of the year, I had watched this girl closely. I had watched her, listened to her, wanted her. I had grown accustomed to seeing her around; Accustomed to seeing her with the trio, accustomed to seeing her in the library, accustomed to insulting her, just to be able to hear her voice reply to him. I had grown accustomed to the way she twirled her hair on her finger; accustomed to the way she bit her lip when she read, accustomed to the way she walked and talked…

The list could go on and on..

Suddenly, a sound snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Shit…"

I turned back to the window. I quickly rushed over to it and stuck my head out. No one was there. But then… where did the voice come from?

I looked down only to find Hermione hanging on gods know what.

I then saw her dress had caught onto one of the random branches that was growing off of the tower.

"Oiy, what a fall!" I yelled down.

She looked up at me. "I _wish_ it had been a fall!" she replied, tears still running out of her eyes.

I smirked down at her and looked up her dress. Yes, I remembered that ass…

"Pervert!" she yelled up at me.

I sent her a grin. "Is that what you damsels in distress _normally_ say to their heroes?" I asked in my cocky voice.

I heard her mumble. "Hero my ass…"

"A very fine ass at that." I stated back at her, receiving a deadly glare on her part.

"Just get me down from here!" she yelled, frustrated.

"Well since you asked so nicely!"

I brought my head back into the tower and took out a small stick-like object out of my pocket. I took my wand out and tapped it twice, and the stick turned into my Firebolt broomstick.

I swiftly climbed onto it and flew out the door and around the tower. I levitated just under her so that our faces looked at each other.

She looked at me, and then my broom.

"No… way." She choked out, still in her crying stage.

"What?" I asked her.

"I don't like brooms, and I don't trust Malfoys," she spat. Ouch.

"Well I'm not too fond of you, either."

'Liar' is officially stamped on my forehead.

I continued, "But I'm not going to just let you hang here. Now get over your phobia fast because you're getting on this broom whether you like it or not."

I flew to where her dress was caught and gently took her leg and untangled the dress.

I lifted her up and placed her in front of me on my broom. She gripped it tightly and I put my arms around her to hold the broom. I started to fly her around the lake.

"Malfoy… What are you doing? Let's get down!" she shrieked. I looked down at her. She was precious in her own little way. I obliged to her request and flew her down near the lake. I helped her get off.

She didn't even bid me goodbye before going over to a tree and revisiting the position she was in when I found her in the tower, crying.

I looked at her strangely and sadly. Why was she crying? Why did she attempt to throw herself out a window? Something was sweeping over me. I just didn't know what…

I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" I demanded more than asked.

"None of your business, scum," she hissed with venom.

I looked at her with wide eyes as I sat down.

"Get away from me," she commanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please…"

I felt something in my chest crack a bit. Oh ya, that was just my heart…

**MY HEART!**

No way. Just breathe, Draco.

"Tell me what's wrong…" I started once again. I needed her twice before, and she gave me her all. Right now, she needed me.

Did that make any sense?

It does now.

"I- I don't want to tell you," she whispered into her knees. She seemed determined not to look at me.

"You don't need to want to. I want to hear it. You need to say it."

Why did I care? Once a mystery, always a mystery.

"I was- was ready to go to the ball with Ron…" she choked. It was slow, but at least I was getting somewhere. "I dressed up. I even wore make-up…"

She wiped the smudged mascara away from her eyes. " I bought the dress. I got ready. I-I was so happy he h-had asked m-me out…"

At this point she was crying in heavy sobs as she strained to go on with the story.

"I had loved him f-for the longest while. I thought he w-was the one. I f-finally thought he-he l-liked me too. I was s-so wrong…" She took a much needed sigh. "The minute before the dance he… h-he says th-that he's g-going with L-Luna and he f-forgot about me and th-that he was sorry. He w-wasn't sorry…" I could sense a bit of evil and anger in her voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I th-thought I'd go to the dance anyways. Harry w-was busy with Ginny s-so I hoped I could get one dance with Ron…" She shook her head to herself. "But I didn't s-see him there s-so I decided to l-look around for him. I p-passed a few classes until I h-heard sounds coming from one. I opened the door and…" The rain had started to spit a little while ago, but now it was pouring, just like her tears…

"I opened th-the door and… And there w-was Ron. On a d-desk with Luna shagging like there was no tomorrow!" Her voice was rising. "I heard every word! I sat there for a while…"

She started to mimic Ron in a sickenly sweet voice as she listed the words he said.

" 'Oh Luna, you're so beautiful!'

'You're the most interesting girl I've ever met! I don't know how I was ever alive without you!"

'Oh Luna… you're just so special!' "

She then turned her head to the side and faces the ground.

"Wasn't I special?" she asked herself more than me.

We were both soaking wet from the rain, but I paid no attention to it. I looked at the broken girl in front of me.

"Yes, you are," I whispered to her in the deadly cold silence.

She lifted her head up to face me, and, even though it was raining, I could see the tears trickling down her delicate face. Her dress was completely soaked and clung on to her tightly as it was almost see-through.

"Don't mock me, Malfoy," she choked. She just sat there and closed her eyes, as if trying to get away from reality.

I slowly bent over to her and softly brushed my lips against hers in a comforting way. She ever so slightly reacted, but I backed away.

"I'm n-not in the m-mood for another one of y-your random snogs, Malfoy," she informed me.

"This isn't for me," I looked into her eyes, "It's for you."

She looked at me as her eyes re-glossed.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because you're special." I whispered back as I leaned in for another kiss.

This one was a little less soft, but had the same tenderness. I brought her into my lap as I let my tongue beg for entry. She let me in and I tasted her mouth, savouring every moment. Her tongue joined mine as we continued kissing for quite a while. It was the perfect kiss. The rain only made it better as we tasted the slightest bit of its salty water as it slid down to our lips. I could feel her body heat and it made me feel warm inside. I held her close as we tried to make this moment last.

_I had kissed her once more._

Suddenly, I heard the last voice I ever wanted to hear approaching me.

"Drakie! Where have you been? I looked for you at the dance when you were with that slut, but then you just disa- **What!**" Parkinson babbled when she finally saw the girl in my arms.

We broke the kiss off immediately and I pushed her away from me.

"Draco! What are you doing touch that filth?" she screeched in her slutty red dress.

"N-nothing!" I stammered as I crawled backwards, away from both of the horror-struck women.

I saw a flash of white and looked up to see that she had stood up next to Pansy.

"You don't need to want to be seen with me, Draco. I don't need it, and you don't want it."

I looked up at her apologetically, but it was to no use. I knew she was already at the end of her rope which was about to snap. I had snapped it. And just when I had helped her start to forget about her problems…

She then turned to Pansy. "And, as for you," **SMACK!** "You're the only filth here. Don't bother wearing that dress, if you're able to call it that. It doesn't hide anything, not that there's anything to hide."

With that, she took off to the castle.

I looked at her in regret as the white goddess disappeared from my sight.

Pansy watched me stare.

"Your father will hear about this, Draco. And trust me, you needn't worry about the mudblood much sooner. Her end will come. I'll see to it."

Once again, I watched another girl storm away from me with regret.

I didn't regret that she was walking away from me. I regretted what caused her to walk away and what she would do about it.

I stared up at the sky as the rain engulfed me with cold spikes.

-

_I was caught by a friend._

-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had passed two weeks, and here I am, sitting in my room, as the rainy night goes about it's own business outside my windows of my dormitory. I had gotten a few notes from my father, telling me to kill the girl. I had rejected his demands over and over. The girl hadn't talked to me since, and I didn't blame her. I just wish I could apologize…

I was thinking about her when I heard a tap on the window. I walked over to it and took the note from the owl who quickly flew away. I guess this letter didn't need a reply. I opened it up, only to find the letter yelling at me. A howler it was.

**"Draco! I have told you to kill this girl numerous times! I shall wait no longer for your procrastinating to continue. I shall do it myself! You have disgraced your fiancé, Pansy, and your family, not to mention your own blood! Say goodbye to your precious mudblood, Draco, for all you shall see later is the filthy blood that really runs through her. Do not stand in my way, or you know what shall come."**

I watched as the letter that sealed my one and only's fate ripped into pieces before my very eyes. I didn't wait a second longer before rushing to the library. Where else would she be?

…

Apparently, not there.

I rushed out to the lake and looked around.

Not there either.

…

I crawled up the last steps of the astronomy tower until I reached the top.

There she was, reading a book in that same corner.

She looked up at me and her once peaceful eyes turned into an icy glare.

"What do you want this time, Ferret?"

I cringed at the mocking name formed from past experiences.

"It's not what I want. It's what my father wants. He wants to kill you, and he's coming."

Her eyes widened, but then calmed down into another glare

"You're lying. He can't get into Hogwarts."

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. I knew my father better than anyone. If he couldn't do it illegally, he'd do it legally. That's right; through the school board. He could walk in here anytime to see me.

She looked back up at me, terror back on her face. I heard the footsteps and creaks coming from the stairs. I could hear the hard banging of my fathers cane which I knew all too well.

"Listen. I love you, I have for a while. I care about you. I'd give my life for you. I don't know why, and there's no time to find out why. My father will torture you and kill you in ways you could never imagine. You don't deserve this, you never will. He will kill you. Unless I kill you myself," I blurted out to her. She barely had enough time to soak it all in before I heard he steps mere seconds away from us.

I took her and pulled her up.

"I love you, too" she whispered to me, in a mix of love, fear and shock.

I didn't prepare her for what I was about to do.

No warning; No signal.

In fact, at that moment, I didn't even know if she would dare let me do such a thing.

But I did.

I lifted her up and brought her to the window. I bent over it and flipped us out, hugging her close to me.

We fell through the air and I saw my fathers head pop in the window, swearing furiously at our falling bodies. I stared into her eyes while we took our long drop.

She looked at me with something glimmering in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I kissed her one last time before we finally hit rock bottom.

It was the best death I could have imagined.

-

And that is how I fell in love with her.

That is how I fell with her.

That is how I died with her.

-

I love you, Hermione Granger.

My one, my only, always.

-

A/N: How was it? Confusing, fast and disorganized? I know. First one. I love insults and compliments. But don't just randomly flame, actually give me advice.

Thank you for reading.

Please Review.

Sassy Smirk


End file.
